


[M4F][Script Offer] [M4TM] [TF4F] [TF4TM] Third Date Tradition

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle, Grinding, Multi, No penetration, Outercourse, Pet Names, Sweet, Vaginismus, cum in my mouth, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You've just come home from your third date with someone very, very cute. You go to your apartment, and things start getting a little hot and heavy, but then they bring up that they are really uncomfortable with penetration - they have a condition called vaginismus, which makes any form of penetration extremely painful and/or impossible. Everyone else before you has called this a "dealbreaker", but here's the thing - you're NOT an asshole! You're the first person who has actually been kind and understanding.
Kudos: 4





	[M4F][Script Offer] [M4TM] [TF4F] [TF4TM] Third Date Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are ADULTS.
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Feel free to ad-lib and have fun with this script. 
> 
> It's *very* important however that no penetration takes place. Like, that's what this script is about. This is very personal to me in that I have been the listener. I wanted to write something comforting for others with vaginismus.
> 
> There's a few little pointers/guidelines on how to rephrase parts if you're performing for a trans listener - if in doubt, use your common sense and have fun.
> 
> This is all about listening, kindness, gentleness, earnestness, longing. Have fun. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! I love sound effects but if that's not available to you, that's A-OK! Moans and grunts are greatly greatly appreciated.
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions/possible FX)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]
> 
> \--------------------

(possible sfx- front door closing, taking off coat)  
God, I am so stuffed. That dinner was so, so good. Do you think I tipped enough?

Okay, good. It was just amazing, right? How was your meal?

I’m so glad you liked it. Oh my god, no, don’t mention it. It’s our third date - I *wanted* to treat you.  
Can I take your coat? Hey, no problem, you’re very welcome.

So, anyways, come on in. I can’t believe this is your first time in my apartment! [pause] Oh no, no, [nervously] I didn’t mean it like that!! It’s just that we’ve been texting for a while now, and I feel like we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well. Like… over the past few weeks, I’d like to think we’ve gotten pretty close. [pause, smile] Aw, I’m glad you agree. That’s so sweet.

Here, come in and get yourself comfortable. You want a drink? [pause] Cool, yeah, no problem - I’ve got beer, soda, juice, water, what would you like? [pause] Nice choice. (possible sfx of pouring a drink into a glass)

(possible sfx of sitting down on a couch, then taking a sip from your glass) Mm, that’s the stuff. [happy sigh] Feel free to kick off your shoes, mi casa es su casa and all that. [laugh]

Can I… can I wrap my arm around you? I just wanna hold you close. [happy hum] I love how you feel in my arms. You’re so cozy and cute. [laugh] Oh, don’t get all shy now.

You look really beautiful tonight. No, really! I mean it! You really know what to wear on a date night. You just look… really good. [shy] Could I… kiss you?

[kisses]

Mm, your lips are so soft. [more kisses] 

I’ve had such a good time with you tonight. I just really love spending time with you. I know it’s no secret, but in case it needs saying… I like you. A lot. [pause] You like me too? God, I’m so relieved.

By the way, I know it’s our third date or whatever, and third date is usually the, like, Sex For The First Time date, and I just wanna be straight up with you that we can take stuff at your pace. If you wanna have sex, that’s great, if you just wanna kick back and play some Mariokart or watch a movie or just cuddle, that’s all cool with me. Like I said, I love spending time with you.

[more kisses]

[flirty] Oh, really? You *do* want to practice the third date tradition? [kisses] Mm, I’m good with that.  
[kissing improv]

God, you’re so hot. Do you like it when I just [kiss] kiss down your neck? Or just [bite] bite a little at your collarbone? [laugh] Aw, that little whimper was so cute. [moans] Mm, I love it when you just nibble at my ear like that.

Can I take this off? [pause] Wow, you’re so beautiful. (You can improv here body worship-wise. If you’re recording for a trans audience, avoid making comments about chest/boobs)

Can I suck your nipples? [blowing noise] Ooh, just blowing on them gives you goosebumps. Aw, they’re already so hard for me! Mm, [sucking noises] you taste so good.

I’m just gonna kiss down your body… [kisses] does that feel good? Mm, I’m glad. I want to make you feel really good tonight.

I’m gonna take off your {panties/underwear}, is that okay? [pause] Okay, just lift your ass up for me for a second while I get them off. (possible couch sfx here) God, you have such a pretty pussy. 

I’m just gonna [kiss] kiss up and down those thighs of yours [keep kissing], maybe even [bite] leave little bitemarks… you like that honey? [pause] God… you sound so fucking good.

Let me just lick my way up [licking noise] and just… (more licking) taste that gorgeous pussy. (lick/suck] Mm, *fuck* you taste so sweet.

[hesitant] Hey, honey, are you okay? Do you want me to stop? [pause] 

No, I don’t want to stop, but I just noticed you getting really tense there. We can do something else if you’re more comfortable. [pause] 

Okay, sure. So you *do* want me to eat you out, but you’d just rather I don’t put my fingers inside you? [pause] 

Sure, that’s completely fine by me. Can I ask if my tongue inside you is okay? [pause] 

That’s no problem, baby. I’ll just put all that extra love on your clit - are you okay with that? [pause, laughs, *very* flirty here] Oh yeah? You’re *reeeeeally*, *reeeeeeally* okay with that, huh? Good.

[cunnilingus improv - just do not make any sort of reference to fingering or penetration, youre only licking/sucking the outside -around the clitoris, vulva, lips]

Is that good, baby? You comfortable? [continue] Godddd, you taste so sweet and you sound fucking amazing. [continue] Keep on moaning for me. [continue] Yeah, God, pull my hair and show me how you want it. [continue] You’re so gorgeous…  
[continue cunnilingus improv]

You’re gonna cum? Mm, yes baby, I want you to cum in my mouth. [more improv here] Don’t you worry, I’m not going to stop. I want your cum so fucking bad. [continue improv]

[listener cums] Yeahhhh baby. Cum for me. That’s it. [licking sounds] You taste so fucking good. [catch your breath] I know I sound like a broken record here, but really you [kiss] are [kiss] so [kiss] fucking [kiss] gorgeous. 

[pause] Oh baby, please don’t be embarrassed or shy or anything!! That was so beautiful. Thank you so much for cumming in my mouth. It was an honor to see you just… unravel like that. [catching your breath again]

Do you want to keep going? I’m up for going further if you are, honey. [pause] 

Hey, you’re getting all tense again… did I do something wrong? [sigh of relief] Oh, thank God, I was so worried I hurt you or something… 

So what’s got you so tense, baby? [pause]

Okay, sure… You’re not comfortable with penetration. [You’re being very earnest and kind very respectful here - you’re a very good listener] That’s totally okay, we don’t have to do anything like that! [smiles] 

But if you’re saying you *would* like to go further… could you tell me what exactly works for you in that way? [pausing, listening carefully]

Okay, so you’re basically good with whatever, as long as I don’t go inside you. Have I got that right? [pause] Okay, cool. So, how about maybe, like, you get on top of me, and you can ride my dick, which I can keep just against my stomach against you? Would that work? Like… dry humping but without the clothes I guess [laugh] 

Does that work for you? [pause, laugh] Of course it works for me, silly! Can’t you see how {hard/hot and bothered} I’m getting just *thinking* about it? The important thing is that you feel *safe* when we have sex, okay?

Here, sit up next to me, and you can take off my pants. Mm, god, I’m so excited. You’re so hot, baby.

You see how fucking hard you got me? My cock just fully sprang out of my pants. Here, get on, I’m gonna push my cock down so you can grind against it. [grunt]  
God, that’s so fucking good. Yeah, baby, it really is. You’re so gorgeous. [moaning] I’ve never done it like this before… it feels fucking amazing. You’re so wet and hot, pressing down on my cock… fucking hell. [sex improv]

Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is so so good…. You’re so beautiful. [you reach up and kiss] Mm. God, I think I’m gonna cum soon… You too? Fuck, yes, let’s cum together baby. [keep moaning, more sex sounds]

Wait, honey, I know I’m not *in* you, but should I still pull out from under you? Just in case? Yeah? [moans] Fuck, yeah, you’re gonna make me cum all over my stomach. [moans] Oh God, baby, you’re cumming… you’re so fucking beautiful… *God* I’m so close….

[confused] Huh? Why are you getting off me? What’s -- [listener takes you in their mouth] Oh Goddddd, honey, you’re just gonna…[moans/whimpers] put me in your mouth? God, yes, yes, suck my cock…. [moans] Your mouth is *amazing*.... I’m about to cum… You’re sure you want me to cum in your mouth? [moans, getting closer] Ugh, fuck, yes, I’m gonna cum in your mouth, baby. [moans] Are you ready? [moans, cumming improv]

[comedown improv]  
God… Baby, that was fucking amazing. You’re so hot. Seeing you ride me...seeing you take my cock in your mouth… Fuuuck. I *cannot* get over how good that was. 

C’mere, you, get back up on the couch. I want to hold you. Mm, that’s right, get all snuggly into my chest. Listen to my heartbeat… it’s still pounding for you. [pause, sighs of relief, happy hums, you’re just comfy and content] 

Your hair is so soft. What shampoo do you use? [laugh] I’ll have to try that one out, huh?

[pause, confused] What do you mean, was that *actually* good for me? Of *course* it was, baby. I don’t remember the last time I came that hard.

[pause] Oh, because you didn’t want penetration? [shrugs] Doesn’t really make much of a difference to me, honestly. 

You grinding against my cock was so fucking hot, and I don’t just mean looks-wise, like, obviously, you looked amazing bouncing on it, but what I mean is that it felt just as good as penetration, if not even better.

What? [confused, almost angry] You not wanting any penetration has been a *dealbreaker* for some people? That’s fucking crazy! What absolute dickheads. How shallow can you get? [kiss] I’m so sorry about that honey.

[kiss] Shush, shush, baby. Nobody should say that shit to you. It’s completely shocking. [pause, smile reassuringly] Baby, that *was* real sex. What does it matter if nothing went *in* you? We kissed, we got intimate, we felt really close, we *fucked*, we both came, we’re having a wonderful cuddle right now. There are *so* many couples who don’t tick all those boxes with their so-called “*real sex*”. I fucking loved iy, and I’m pretty sure you did too. [giggles] Am I right? [laughs] I’m so glad.

Hey, next time this happens - I mean, uh, I hope there’s a next time anyway - I want you to relax. I’m not gonna judge you, and I only want to fuck you in a way that’s comfortable and fun for us both.

[pause] Oh, baby, don’t *thank* me. That’s literally the bare minimum. You deserve at least that. [pause, concerned] No, no, why are you crying honey? [pause] You’re crying… out of joy? [laugh] God, I’ve never impressed a date this easily before. [laugh]

You’ve always deserved better, baby. Your body is your own! And I’m so honored that you shared it with me tonight…

[kiss] C’mere, silly. Let me cuddle you tight. You’re so gorgeous. [kiss, nuzzle-y sounds] 

So, when I mentioned Mariokart earlier, I was only *mostly* joking…


End file.
